


My Cat Hates Me But At Least I Got A Date Out Of It

by thegenericwriter



Category: Free!
Genre: Awkward Flirting, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Monster the Cat, Pet Cats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 02:10:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4589076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegenericwriter/pseuds/thegenericwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin owned the most evil cat alive and he blamed Makoto. But, she did get him a date with the adorable grandson of his fish counter lady so he can put up with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Cat Hates Me But At Least I Got A Date Out Of It

"Get back here you little shit!" Rin called as he fell over his own swimming guide chasing after this stupid animal his friend had dumped on him a few weeks ago so he 'wouldn't be as lonely'. Rin would rather be the only person on earth than have to deal with this furry beast for another day. He'd debated sending it back to the shelter his friend Makoto had got it from but even he wasn't so heartless. Plus Makoto stopped by every morning to pick him up for work so he would find out and then cry or something, and Rin was not dealing with that again.  


"No." He told the evil pile of grey fluff as it stared him down from the bookcase it had jumped on to, paw dangerously close to one of his many school swimming trophies. "Don't even dare." He slowly approached, hand out as a peaceful gesture like he would use on those criminals at work. The cat didn't care. "Ok, so this is what's going to happen. You're going to come down and I'll give you some fish." It didn't even blink. In fact, if anything it's paw itched slightly closer to the trophy. "Ok! A whole fish." Rin bargained desperately, the grey monster hesitated. He needed to stop letting his cat walk all over him. It had only been three weeks and the lady at the fish counter was starting to call him by his first name. "This is the last time. You hear? No more extra fish after this one." That was a mistake. It's not that his cat could understand him, maybe it did but it probably just resented his tone. And so to punish him it did jump down, but it took the trophy with it. As the memory fell to the ground and shattered the cat jumped and managed to scratch his foot die to its shock. Rin growled angrily at it, "this is why I don't like you." He mumbled as he limped to the fridge and pulled out one of the many fish he'd ended up bulk buying and cutting it up.  


Just as he placed it on the floor for his cat to eat; a deal was a deal after all; his doorbell rang, he glanced at the clock. It was later than he thought, standoffs with your cat took longer than he expected. He opened the door and found his childhood friend and recent life-ruiner Makoto standing there smiling. "Sorry, the cat was destroying my furniture so I'm not dressed yet." He greeted.  
Makoto waved him off, and walked in as Rin stepped aside for him. "It's ok, I'll just wait here. Oh hey girl." The fireman greeted to the monster. The traitor bounced over to Makoto's hand and purred as he stroked her ears.  


Rin grabbed his socks and shoes after spraying the snatch on his foot with some disinfectant. After slipping the shoes on he pulled his hair back and straightened his uniform before returning to the lounge where his cat was still adoring the brunet. "Have you still not named her?" He asked as she moved slightly so he was petting her back.  


"If I name her she'll think I like her." Rin explained. Makoto deadpanned. "Ugh ok fine." He looked at the cat, who was looking up at him as if daring him to pick a name she didn't love, she hissed slightly as a warning and he glared back. "Monster." He decided pointing at her, "because you act like one." She glared at him for a few seconds before jumping on him trying to scratch his leg where she was clinging to.  
It took Makoto ten minutes to pry her off and calm her down and they were late for their shifts. 

\---

"I'm home." Rin called unenthusiastically as he slipped of his shoes at the door. The flat was strangely silent. No hissing, no claws hitting the floor, no shattering of all of his prized possessions. "Cat?" He called, no reply. "Monster?" Still nothing. He was suspicious. The chances of the cat hiding until he came to close and jumping on him were still high so he moves carefully through his lounge, to his kitchen, the bathroom and finally his bedroom. She wasn't there. Which was strange. "Oh shit." His bedroom window was open. He'd forgotten to close it after he'd opened it that morning to air out his stuffy room, and now his cat, his cat that hated him, had gone out through it and Makoto was going to cry when he found out and Rin felt like a terrible person.  


He didn't have any pictures of Monster considering any time he went too close she'd hiss until he left the room, so instead he told his neighbours and asked them to spread the word. He hoped that was good enough. 

\---

It was just over a week later when he visited the supermarket next. He's gone to the fish section by routine when he'd remembered he didn't like fish and monster was still nowhere to be found. He awkwardly set down the pack he was holding and began to make his way out past the fish counter lady who he nodded at slightly. However the elderly woman tried to call him over, not being one to refuse his elders such a simple thing as a quick conversation he hiked up his basket; which so far had a carton of milk, two bags of fruits and a trashy magazine that had caught his eye; and made his way over to the fish lady.  


She smiled kindly at him, old blue eyes gentle, "I haven't seen you around much recently Rin-kun" she noted, "you were in here every other day buying fish until last week. To be honest I assumed you had a pregnant wife experiencing cravings." She laughed softly as she laid a heavy, huge fish down in the cooling case.  
Rin imagined having a wife and chuckled, "No. Nothing like that. I had a cat, well a kitten, that was quite tough on me." Fish lady smiled, "but she ran away last week and I haven't been able to find her."  


Fish lady gasped, "that's terrible." She said, stopping in her work to think. "Have you made posters? Or called in to the pound?" Rin actually hadn't but he nodded along anyway. "Well I'm sorry Rin kun... I'm sure she'll turn up sooner or later." She comforted, she gently patted his shoulder and Rin briefly thought of how her gloves touched various fish all day and winced but was distracted pretty quickly after by fish lady halting his train of thought, "Oh! My grandson!" She waved over Rin's shoulder and a small but cute man joined them at the counter.  


He quickly greeted his grandma, fish lady, before turning to Rin and apologising, "I'm sorry, I hope I'm not interrupting your purchase." He had a beauty mark just under his right eye. Wait what, he was speaking to his grandmother again, Rin picked up his name - Aiichirou, his head snapped to Rin. "Oh! You're Rin kun, my gran tells me you really love fish and that you're practically paying her retirement" the two light haired ones laughed a similar quiet laugh as if it was a pleasant joke between them. But that also means fish lady talked about him to her cute grandson at home. He was ok with that.  


"Well actually, it was more my cat who made me pay so much. But I lost her recently" Rin admitted sheepishly, feeling like an idiot for grabbing that trashy 'life' magazine.  
"Oh no!" The man gasped, "that's horrible Rin San," Rin interrupted brushing of the honourable on his name, the man was flustered but genuinely upset at the news, especially when he was told posters and ringing the pound didn't work, "I could help you look! I'm just done with my placement so I have some free time and I hate to think of a little kitty all alone outside when it's getting colder." Rin had never seen someone look so concerned for an animal they'd never met and he had to admit it was kind of endearing.  


"Well, I mean, yeah I guess you could help." Rin answered, rubbing the back of his neck. "I don't know where she could even be but I guess having another person helping wouldn't hurt." Aiichirou smiled at him happily in thanks, as if Rin was the one doing him a favour.  
"And I'll tell some of the locals who I know." The kids grandmother said, a suspiciously smug look of her face directed at the two of them.

\---

"Oh I just realised I never asked what your cat looks like Rin San." Aiichirou said as they walked down a mostly empty street in the winter chill.  
"Um," he began, dodging a middle aged woman speed walking to a toy store down the street, "grey and evil." He supplied unsurely, smiling when the younger giggled, an adorable sight that warmed Rins cold heart. "Seriously though, she's small and grey and her ear is slightly torn. Oh and she's missing her back leg... She has blue eyes too." Rin described, catching the eyes of a messy alley cat when he looked around and jumped slightly when it hissed violently at him.  


Aiichirou laughed at his reaction when the taller jumped slightly into his shoulder, "You don't get on with cats very well do you Rin San?" He joked, crouching slightly and the violent alley cat instantly softened to approach him, rubbing against his outstretched hand.  
Rin grumbled and folded his arms across his chest. "That's not fair, you're so cute they probably think you're one of them." He muttered, wincing when he realised Nitori had stiffened.  


The younger glanced up, cheeks pink and flustered. "A-are you flirting with me Rin San?" He stuttered, obviously embarrassed. Rin blushed slightly alongside the silver haired man, Nitori laughed, "Your face!" He joked and Rin found himself chuckling along. "Don't tease me like that." He finished, wiping a tear from his blue eyes, he snuggled closer to his lilac wool scarf and smiled at Rin adorably. The red head tore his eyes away to look down another alley they passed and Aiichirou did the same.  


The two made pleasant conversation from then, and despite the chill kept looking for Monster but with no luck. They'd been out for over an hour and Rin was starting to get a little cold despite his thick coat and was about to suggest the two get a coffee when Aiichirou suddenly bent to his knees on the sidewalk, staring purposefully down the alley of an expensive restaurant. "Oh! I think I've found her Rin!" He exclaimed.  


Rin crouched down to join him in staring under a bin. It was dark but he saw a small kitten missing a back leg with grey fur crouched under the metal container. "Yeah I think that's her." He agreed, he may have never bonded with Monster but it was almost freezing temperatures out here and she was small, he felt a little tug inside to get her warm.  


"How did she get so far from your house? She looks so small, and you know, has three legs." Nitori asked as he helped Rin slowly shift the large bin to get at the kitten. Rin shrugged, "Probably hatred drove her." He stated, pretty seriously, but Aiichirou laughed anyway. With the kitten in sight, curled up and frozen in fear the two shared a look.  


Aiichirou nodded his head to the kitten encouragingly and Rin gingerly held out his hands, already wincing in case she attacked. "Come on you Monster." He called gently. She just eyed him warily, tensing up. Rin sighed and gave a defeated look to Ai who smiled supportively back and made a dorky 'fighting' gesture; Monster could at least act more pleased to see him after he searched hours for her the cold. He shook his hands a little indicating her to come to him, she was still eyeing him, mewing slightly. "Ok now is not the time to act like this, it's cold, I'm cold, I'm sure you're cold so just get in my hands and we can go home and you can have the fish Ai's gran gave me." She perked up at that, eyes shifting to Aiichirou as if she knew his connections to a good fish supply. Monster slowly stepped forward. Aiichirou patted Rins shoulder kindly in a 'look at that, she does like you' way. Right as she reached Rins hand, so close he could feel her slightly dirty fur she turned and pounced gently onto Aiichirou's lap, nuzzling into his coat. Rin felt a little upset but, "I don't blame her. She has excellent taste." He gave a charming smile to Ai who blushed and gathered her in his arms.  


He tried to hand her over to Rin but she simply shifted away from the redhead and into the coat of the silver haired boy. Which was an improvement to be honest considering she would've sliced his fingers off had he tried to hold her two weeks ago. "I suppose I could carry her for a but then." Aiichirou said, hoisting her legless section up from where it had dangled over to security of his arms. "I'm not complaining." Rin joked, the two caught their balance on each other and started to make their way back to Rins. 

\---

"Wow this is clean." Aiichirou stated when he saw Rins apartment. The only things left about where the books he was reading and his uniform hat. "Oh! You're - you're a policeman." Aiichirou swallowed, holding Monster slightly closer.  
Rin set his shoes on the floor and looked at the pale man, captivated by the hat, "Yeah, it's hard work but I enjoy it." He noticed Monster being crushed, "Uh, is there a reason you look so scared, should I be wary of you?" He joked, stepping in front of Aiichirou and taking the hat, popping it on his head teasingly.  


Nitori let out a wobbly breath, "N-no!" He blushed staring at Rin, "just, you know. Uniforms... They look good. Like, wow you look good in that hat, ok." He admitted breathlessly, he turned away embarrassed, "um, so. Here you go Monster, back home." Aiichirou slowly set her down to the wooden floor. She hopped out of his hands when she was near the ground, sliding for a second on the floor, taking a second to glare at Rin as of it was his fault she almost fell. He held his hands up in feigned innocence and she huffed but made her way around the room. The two men watched her as she traveled until she took a seat on Rin's favourite plush seat.  


"So." The two said at the same time, "I should probably leave." Aiichirou said as Rin said, "Wanna stay for a coffee?" The two stared at each other awkwardly. "Oh."  
Monster looked between them then meowed. "Umm, I guess I could stay." Aiichirou said shyly, scratching his nose uncomfortably.  
"You don't have to." Rin assured him, "You've already helped me find my cat so..." He trailed off, glancing at Monster so he wouldn't have to look at the younger man.  
Aiichirou, wide eyed, shook his hands wildly, "No no! I'd love to have coffee with you Rin!" He yelled eagerly.  


Rin narrowed his eyes at Aiichirou, then grinned seductively. "Oh really?" He moved a step closer to Aiichirou who had covered his mouth, embarrassed by his own over eagerness. Aiichirou nodded shakily, "Well then, do you want to go get coffee? And dinner?" He asked more confidently than he felt.  
Ai blushed deeper, "Y-yes that'd be good." Rin grabbed his jacket from he counter and slipped on his shoes as Aiichirou zipped his back up and patted a purring Monster before joining Rin by the door. Rin gestured for him to exit first and turned back to close the door.  


He spotted his evil cat, staring at him from the couch. They shared a nod and Rin shut the door.  
Monster still didn't like him, but she stopped making his life hell. When Aiichirou moved in a year later she was ecstatic and finally Rin was safe from her wrath. Most of the time.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago and forgot about it. Sorry if it's ooc or hard to understand,I'm tried at least.  
> Enjoy and please leave a kudos and comment if you did :)  
> Now with some amazing art by Linakai on tumblr! Thank you so much:  
> http://linakai.tumblr.com/post/138466008919/my-cat-hates-me-but-at-least-i-got-a-date-out-of


End file.
